1. Field
Embodiments relate to a zoom lens barrel assembly and a photographing apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a zoom lens barrel assembly having a compact structure in which an accommodation unit for accommodating blades is disposed and a photographing apparatus including the zoom lens barrel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A zoom lens barrel assembly is mounted on photographing apparatuses, such as digital still cameras (DSCs), digital video cameras, and the like, which capture an image of a subject. The zoom lens barrel assembly is classified as an interchangeable zoom lens barrel assembly in which a camera body and an interchangeable lens can be separated from each other, and a fixed zoom lens barrel assembly in which a lens is fixed on a camera body, depending on the structure of the zoom lens barrel assembly.
While an image-capturing operation is performed, ends of the zoom lens barrel assembly are opened so that light emitted from the subject is incident on the zoom lens barrel assembly. After the image-capturing operation has been performed, the ends of the zoom lens barrel assembly are closed so as to protect a lens and to prevent external foreign substances from flowing into the zoom lens barrel assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,160, issued on May 22, 2012, discloses a lens barrier apparatus that is installed on a front end of a zoom lens barrel assembly to protect a lens. According to the disclosure of the lens barrier apparatus, as the size of the zoom lens barrel assembly is decreased, a space of the zoom lens barrel assembly in which a lens barrier is accommodated is insufficient so that the number of blades of the lens barrier needs to be increased. When the number of blades of the lens barrier is increased, the blades of the lens barrier have to overlap with one another so as to be accommodated in the zoom lens barrel assembly and thus the length of the zoom lens barrel assembly needs to be increased.